


Kokushin

by Mrssakurahatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom ino, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Genma Week 2019, M/M, Modern AU, Music Festival, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paddling, Same Age, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, brat kakashi, everyone is about 22, friends - Freeform, gemna doesn't know what is happening, more than friends, raiza is going to die, safe words, sub sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: When Genma shows up in the middle of the night and declares he and Kakashi are going to Konnoroo, Fire Nation's biggest music festival, Kakashi doesn't expect to like anything about it. He certainly doesn't expect to make new friends, and maybe find something more.





	1. Konnoroo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two shot for the Genma Week 2019 prompt "festival" and I am only two weeks late with it. 
> 
> This chapter is rated "T" the "E" will come in soon. 
> 
> Thanks to Yummy_Foods for beta'ing and Kakashi's Sister-Wives for helping me bounce ideas at all hours of the night.

Someone was pounding on his door. And they weren’t slowing down. Kakashi rolled off the bed and crashed into the floor. He didn’t know what time it was but it was still very dark, and aside from the pounding the only sound was a very excitable Pakkun barking. Climbing to his feet, Kakashi stumbled through his dark apartment toward the sound and threw the door open. 

Genma. He should have known. No one else would have been so inconsiderate. 

“What are you doing here? Hell, what time is it?” Kakashi groaned. 

“It’s three,” Genma answered cheerfully. “And I am here because we need to get on the road. Come on, you can sleep in the van.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Are you high?” Kakashi asked, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up and bring everything into focus.

“Yes, but that’s not the point. We need to get going. Gai will be here in a few minutes to get Pakkun.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Konnoroo! I’ve been planning this for months.”

“Konnoroo? That stupid hippie music thing? Planning this? This is the first I’ve heard of it.”

“Yes the music festival.  _ I’ve _ been planning it. And part of the plan was to tell you today so you couldn’t come up with an excuse to get out of it. Now, are you just going to stand there in your boxers, or would you like to put on some pants?”

Kakashi grumbled as he made his way back to his room, returning a few minutes later in jeans and a deep blue t-shirt, not too different from what Genma was wearing, minus the beanie. Kakashi just couldn’t understand why Genma insisted on them, even in the summer. Slightly more awake, he had time to process everything that was happening. He made his way to the kitchen to start coffee. If he was going to be dealing with Genma and Gai he was going to need coffee. 

Genma’s boots on the tile floor echoed in the quiet apartment. Watching the coffee slowly drip into the pot, Kakashi asked, “How the hell are you planning to get tickets to Konnoroo? I know you're broke. You owe me $400.” 

“What do you think I bought with the $400? Call it my birthday present.”

Kakashi turned from the coffee and looked back at his friend. He knew he was going to lose. There was no arguing with Genma when his mind was set on something. “You aren’t getting a $400 concert ticket for you birthday.”

“$200! The other ticket is yours.” Genma smiled. He could already see he’d won. Sure Kakashi would continue to put up a fight for a bit longer, but that was just for show at this point. They both knew it. 

“Why the hell are we leaving so early?” Kakashi shook his head at his own words, realizing he had just agreed to this madness. “I didn’t leave the library until midnight. I have class today.  _ You _ have class today.”

“It’s a long drive, and we need to get there early to get a good campsite,” Genma said, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out two travel mugs. “Your coffee is ready.”

“Camping. This just keeps getting better,” he grumbled as he filled both mugs. Kakashi took a sip of his coffee before continuing, “Do you even own a tent?”

“I borrowed one from Asuma.”

“Does Asuma know you borrowed it?”

“We don’t have time for an interrogation,” Genma said, avoiding the questions. “You need to throw some clothes in a bag. And get your boots. It’s always muddy.”

“And there’s mud now. Great,” Kakashi mumbled, heading to his bedroom to do as he was told. 

Genma laughed to himself leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee. The trick to manipulating Kakashi was to just keep pestering him, eventually he would give in. Still, Genma wondered if bullying Kakashi into skipping class was wrong. In the four years they had known each other Kakashi had never missed a class, but deciding that it was for Kakashi’s own good, he dismissed the thoughts. What kind of friend would he be if he let Kakashi graduate without skipping one day? 

It wasn’t long before Kakashi returned with a full bag and an empty cup to start rummaging through the cabinets looking for anything that didn’t require cooking. Genma poured the rest of the pot of coffee into Kakashi’s mug. “I told you, I’ve taken care of everything.”

“Food, water, beer?” Kakashi listed marking them off on his fingers, obviously doubting Genma had even the most basic supplies. 

“Yes, yes. It’s all taken care of,” Genma answered, taking Kakashi by the shoulders and marching him out of the kitchen. 

As if he had no faith in Genma, Kakashi continued, “Plates, forks, toilet paper?” 

“Oh, toilet paper will be worth a fortune tomorrow afternoon,” Genma mumbled to himself. “How much do you have?”

“A pack? I don’t know.”

“Grab it.” There was another knock at the door. 

“Fine.” Kakashi huffed. He really was too tired to deal with all of this. “Get the door.”

* * *

Kakashi slept most of the drive. Genma didn't mind, Kakashi would be in a better mood with some more sleep. It wasn’t until they were stopped that Kakashi started to stir. “Where are we?”

“Almost there.”

“Why aren’t we moving?”

Genma sighed. “We’re just stuck in the line to get through the gates. Hopefully we’ll be moving soon.”

Kakashi raised his seat up and looked out at the traffic jam ahead of them. “Fuck, I don’t even see the gates. This is going to take forever.”

“Yep, it’ll be an hour or so. Here, hit this,” Genma answered passing a blunt to Kakashi.

Accepting it with a nod, Kakashi asked, “So how far out are we?”

“Not far. Just a couple of kilometers.”

“It’s going to take an hour to go two kilometers?” he yelled while returning the blunt. “I hate you.”

Genma turned to Kakashi, with the blunt hanging from his lips, and smiled. “No, you don’t.”

It was closer to two hours before they were finally though the gate and directed to a campsite. Kakashi set up the tent while Genma pulled everything from the van. Kakashi was rather impressed with how prepared Genma actually was. There were tiki torches with citronella oil to keep the bugs away, folding chairs, and three coolers. Kakashi couldn't contain his curiosity on how much beer Genma thought they would need for three days and opened the nearest coolers. As the lid opened a white fog billowed out causing him to jump back.

"Where the hell is in there?"

"Dry ice," Genma answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Where... why... what?"

"Dry ice, Tenzo got it for me from his lab, and to keep the ice cream from melting."

"Ice cream? There is an entire cooler full of dry ice and ice cream?"

"Two coolers," he said with a smile. "Both the red ones are ice cream, the blue one has water and beer."

Kakashi saw red for a moment, he took a breath to calm himself. "I thought you said you had food! We are here for three days. You can't live on ice cream for three days!"

"I didn't say I brought food, I said we have everything we need." Genma pulled a few of the frozen treats from the cooler before adding, "I'm gonna find the burrito guy." He was gone before Kakashi could think to ask any questions.

Kakashi retrieved a beer and made himself comfortable in one of the camp chairs before pulling out his book. It was easier to ignore the madness around him with  _ Icha Icha. _

Kakashi wasn't able to finish the chapter before Genma returned with a plate that actually smelled really good.

"Grilled cheese?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"And Doritos. I got four sandwiches and chips."

"For the ice cream?"

"Yup. You can buy things with cash, but most people just want to barter." Genma answered, offering the plate to Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed the food cautiously, before his hunger gave in and he accepted the offering. "What happened to the burrito guy?” he asked with a mouthful of bread and cheese.

Taking the other chair, Genma answered, "I saw at least two, but they were still setting up."

"So now that we're here, what's the plan?"

"Um, there are some bands no one has ever heard during the day and the main line up will start about six. Kokushin is tomorrow at eight. They're the reason we're here."

"So why did we have to get here so early."

"Because, this section really is the best to camp in. First time I came I ended up right by the bathrooms. Trust me, you don't want that. And the tickets only come in a three day pass, so we might as well get our money's worth."

_ "My _ money’s worth," Kakashi grumbled.

“Oh, so I don’t have to pay you back?” Genma asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile back and sigh, “I really hate you.”

* * *

Kakashi woke slowly the next morning with a dry mouth and a splitting headache. Sure signs of a hangover that would mean a very long day. He slowly started putting the previous night together. The one thing he knew was that he couldn’t face another day of this hippie madness without coffee. 

He slowly rose from the hard ground and pulled on some cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt. As Genma predicted it had rained during the night and Kakashi was sure it had only made it hotter, and muddier. Kakashi pulled his boots on, grateful he didn’t come in flip-flops as he had originally intended, and unzipped the tent door. Stepping into the soft ground, he shielded his eyes and pushed his sunglasses over this face. 

After digging through their sad box of supplies for the third time, Kakashi was sure there was no coffee. He was never letting Genma take charge of any situation again. He retrieved his travel mug from the van and a handful of the ice cream sandwiches from the cooler and set off toward the makeshift market in hopes of finding the caffeine he craved.

Kakashi marveled at the organized chaos around him. He had no idea there would be so many vendors. There were tables with handmade jewelry, pipes and glassware, something he thought was intended to be art, and a surprising number of different foods that could be prepared on a camp stove. As he turned the corner down the last row he cursed under his breath at the lack of useful things, like coffee. He was just about to give up when he saw her. 

Even with the oversized sunglasses and the ridiculous beanie Kakashi could tell she was absolutely beautiful. He long blonde hair hung down to her mid back, just past the hem of her purple crop top. In one had she was holding up something made from hemp and beads, maybe a necklace. That wasn’t important. In the other hand she had a cup that could only contain coffee. Kakashi didn’t think twice before marching up to her. 

“Where did you get that?” he demanded, pointing at the plastic cup.

She jumped back as the strange man started yelling, and quickly looked around for her security. “I’m sorry? What are you talking about? Do I know you?”

“No, I’m sorry, that was a little abrupt.” Kakashi answered at a more normal level. “I’m just tired, and a bit hung over, and I hate camping, and I just need coffee.”

“Wow, that is a list,” she said.”I don’t know where it came from. Honestly, Shika just brought it to me.”

“Shika? Is that your boyfriend?” Kakashi asked. 

“No, it’s just his job.” Placing the necklace back on the table she turned and looked at him closely. He was still watching the cup in her hand. “I’m Ino,” she added to clear up any confusion. 

“Oh shit, sorry. I’m Kakashi,” he replied, obviously still flustered. 

Ino couldn’t help but notice that he seemed a bit out of place, it was definitely his first music festival. “I’m sorry, but somehow this doesn’t really look like your kinda thing. Who did you come to see?”

“I was kidnapped,” he said with a straight face. 

When it became clear that he wasn’t going to elaborate she said, “There has to be more to that story.”

“Not really, Genma just shows up at my house at three yesterday morning and tells me we are going to Konorroo, and I can’t get out of it because it’s his birthday. Then we get here and he didn’t bring anything we need. He swears I can find anything in exchange for these!” he huffed waving the rapidly softening treats in the air.

Ino couldn’t stop herself, she was bent over laughing at his display. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she asked, “Who’s Genma?’

Kakashi’s face softened at bit when he answered, “My friend, or so he claims. He was my roommate our freshman year, and he just never went away.” 

Ino didn’t miss the change in his demeanor, or the slight pink tint to his cheeks. She suspected his “kidnapping” wasn’t as awful as he claimed. “And who is he here to see?”

“Kokushin, he never shuts up about them. He is obsessed with one of the girls, um the one with the pink hair. I mean he likes both of them, but he is always going on about the pink haired girl and what he would....” There was a look of horror on his face as he realized what he had been about to say, and Ino was laughing again. He looked down sheepishly and mumbled, “sorry that got weird.”

Ino smiled and pushed her sunglasses onto her head. “It’s ok. How about you trade me two of those ice creams for half my latte,” she said already taking his cup and pouring the iced beverage. 

Kakashi happily accepted, taking a sip before his face contorted in disgust. “Are you sure this is coffee?”

“It’s an iced, soy, non-fat, mocha latte, with a double shot of espresso.” 

“Yup, that’s not coffee, but it’s worth two ice cream sandwiches,” he said handing them over. He started to walk away, but turned back to add, “Pleasure doing business with you. Thanks, Ino.”

The caffeine was already having its desired effect and his mood was rapidly increasing. He even stopped by the burrito guy and traded his final treat for two breakfast burritos. He briefly wondered if he had overpaid Ino. 

Kakashi found Genma already up and outside their tent when he returned. “I found breakfast,” he said tossing a foil-wrapped burrito over.

Genma wasted no time digging in. “Mmm, I think these are made with real eggs.” 

“I got two of them for one sandwhich,” Kakashi replied proudly as he fell into the camp chair. 

“Did you find coffee too?” Genma asked, reaching for the travel mug.

“Not exactly,” Kakashi said, pulling the cup back from Genma’s reach. “It’s a non-fat, soy, something or another. But there is espresso in it, and I’m NOT sharing. This thing cost me two ice cream sandwiches.” 

They finished their breakfast in silence watching the campsite come to life around them. It wasn’t long before a hipster started marching up to them. His hair was in a high ponytail, he had several earrings in each ear, and a beanie. Kakashi couldn’t get over the fact that everyone seemed to have one on their head, even in the insufferable heat. 

“You must be Kakashi. She was right, you were easy to find.”

She who? Said what?” he asked before turning to Genma. “It’s been like this all morning!”

“Ino! She said to find the sexy nerdy guy with silver hair. That has to be you!”

“Wait, are you Shika?” Kakashi asked, starting to put some things together.

Kakashi might know what was going on, but Genma was completely lost. But one thing he was sure he had heard was “Ino.”  _ The _ Ino! 

“Yamanaka Ino?” he yelled, surprising himself.

“Maybe, all she said was Ino,” Kakashi answered matter-of-factly. 

“I can clear some things up. Yes I’m Shikamaru, and I am Ino’s Manager. She asked me to find you and…” He looked down at his notes before continuing, “Genma. She and Sakura really enjoyed the ice cream and thought maybe it wasn’t a fair trade. So they asked me to find you and Genma and give you these to make up for the difference, and for Genma’s birthday.” 

With his mission complete, Shikamaru walked away. 

It took a moment for Genma to process everything that was happening. Kakashi had met Ino! And he had missed it. Kakashi didn’t even know who he had met? 

“You didn’t tell me you met Ino!” 

I didn’t know she was  _ Ino.  _ She told me her name, but I really didn’t know.” He was opening the envelope in his hand as if it might explode. He pulled a folded paper from inside. 

Genma was behind him now trying to look over his shoulder. “Well, what happened?”

Kakashi slowly unfolded the paper and two plastic cards fell to the ground. Leaving them there, he looked over the note. 

_ I had fun talking to you. I hope you enjoy the show tonight. If you do come backstage after, bring the birthday boy. Sakura is dying to meet him.  _

_ Xoxo- _

_ Ino _

Kakashi read the short note several times before he retrieved the plastic cards from the mud at his feet. Sure enough they were two backstage VIP passes with “Guest of Kokushin” printed on the bottom. 

It took a minute for Genma to find his voice again, “Why is Sakura dying to meet me? What exactly did you tell Ino?”

  
  



	2. An Invitation You Can't Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to xoxoEndoh for beta'ing this chapter! Also thanks to Yummy_Foods for the chapter title. It's a lyric from "Killer Queen"

Genma still wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. The more times Kakashi tried to explain it, the more unbelievable it became. There was absolutely no way Kakashi  _ happened _ to run into  _ The Ino  _ just shopping for jewelry. She wouldn’t be sneaking around as part of the crowd. Famous people didn’t do their own shopping; surely she had an assistant to do such a menial task. 

Despite the fact he knew this couldn’t possibly be real, Genma couldn’t take any chances. The cargo shorts and t-shirt he had packed for today were certainly not good enough. He spent the afternoon trading everything he could spare. A pair of deep crimson skinny jeans had cost him the tiki torches. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining to Gai that he’d traded one of his chairs for a choker and wristband, but this was an emergency. He’d even managed to swap his sunglasses for a red and blue plaid flannel to that would match the t-shirt and beanie he had planned to wear today, and bring the whole thing together. 

Kakashi, however, was a lost cause. He refused to help scavenge the camping areas for something better to wear and was content with what he had on, arguing that it hadn’t bothered Ino that morning. Genma considered it a small victory to get Kakashi out of the cargo shorts and into jeans. 

Now here they were, twelve hours later, waiting in a line to get backstage. This was it. Genma was really going to meet Sakura and Ino. At least he hoped he would. Despite a whole day of preparation, he knew something was going to go horribly wrong. 

He nervously worked a toothpick between his teeth as he asked, “Kakashi, are you sure it was really Ino you met?”

“I think so, she looked the same, but she wasn’t wearing all the leather and makeup.” He thought about it for a minute before adding, “I think she looked better that way. More natural.”

" Now I know you didn't meet Ino," he said watching yet another person get turned away from the line. "There is no way she can be hotter than she was on stage tonight."

Kakashi could only shrug, there was no denying Ino had been beautiful tonight, and he was almost positive she was the same girl he’d met earlier.

The group in front of the was turned away by security. Genma took a step forward and pulled the passes from his wallet. 

“Name?” the dark haired security guard asked. 

“Genma Shiranui.”

Pushing his unnecessarily dark glasses back on this face, the guard grinned. “Not on the list.”

All thought left Genma for a moment. He just stood there holding the passes out, unable to speak. 

Fortunately, Kakashi wasn’t phased: “Can you look under Kakashi Hatake?”

“Oh, you’re Kakashi. Hold on one moment, I was supposed to let Shikamaru know when you arrive.” He turned away as he raised the walkie talkie to his mouth. “Shika, this is Ebisu. I have Kakashi and his plus one here.” 

_ Plus one? _ It was  _ his _ birthday, Kakashi hadn’t even known who Ino was, and somehow Genma was his plus one?? He wanted to protest, but Ebisu was moving to the side and signaling for them to walk through the curtains. 

“Shika will be down in just a few minutes.”

Deciding now was not the time to argue, Genma strolled through the curtain and ignored the soft chuckle from behind that could only be Kakashi. 

They hadn’t taken two steps before Genma heard a shriek of “Kakashi!”

He turned his head just in time to see a blonde tackle Kakashi, who wasted no time pulling her into a hug. Was that  _ Ino?  _ Did that really happen? And he was almost positive Kakashi winked at him. This had to be a hallucination. Maybe someone slipped something into his drink? He watched as Ino pulled away from Kakashi. 

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she turned to face Genma. “So this is Genma. I had a feeling you’d be hot.”

Genma cocked an eyebrow at Ino, hoping she would elaborate. What had Kakashi told her?

“What gave you that idea?” Kakashi asked with a devilish grin. 

“I have a knack for these things,” she said as if it explained everything. She grabbed Kakashi by the hand. “Come on. We have to do the whole group sing-a-long encore, then we’re done. You guys can watch from the wings.”

Kakashi didn’t understand a word of what Ino had just said, but as she started to pull him away, he grabbed Genma’s hand, too. It wasn’t nearly as crowded here as it has been in front of the stage, but people were dashing in every direction and yelling into earpieces. Kakashi would never find him if they got separated. 

Ino led them up a metal staircase to the side of the stage where about half the bands they had seen over the last couple days were waiting. “Sorry, hope I’m not too late.”

She turned back to Kakashi and gave him an almost shy smile. “This won’t take long. Wait here, and I’ll be right back.” Releasing her grip, she ran to the pink haired rock goddess with a guitar hanging across her petite figure. Sakura Haruno's red plaid pants,stretched taut and low on her hips, and her black tank top hugged her curves in all the right places. Kakashi had noticed how beautiful she was from the crowd, but this close, he was starting to see the appeal Genma had tried so hard to explain.

That thought brought him back to Genma, and more to the fact he was still holding onto his hand. He knew he should let it go now, but it was warm, and strong, and it just felt right.

As the musicians filed onto the stage, Genma leaned in close, “I can’t believe it. You really met Ino! And she’s into you. I’ll never doubt you again.”

“What can I say, I’m irresistible.”

Genma held Kakashi's gaze for a moment, then looked down where they were still connected. He opened his mouth to speak, but was saved by the sound of the stage coming to life for the final time that night.

Ino's voice boomed over the crowd, "How's Everyone doing tonight?"

Genma reluctantly released Kakashi to clap along with the rest of the crowd.

"We've had a few friends join us for one last song." Ino nodded to Sakura and the sound of her guitar filled the air around them. Genma wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Ino looked in their direction and winked before she leaned into the microphone and started singing.

Kakashi was mesmerized. Yes, he hadn’t wanted to come, but he had never seen anything like it. Sakura's nimble fingers glided up and down the neck of the guitar, pulling sounds from it he didn't know possible as Ino hypnotized the crowd with her voice, hips swaying to the beat. He was disappointed when, after only a few lines, Sakura and Ino backed away and one of the other acts look the lead.

All too soon the song came to a close and Ino was front and center again. "Thank you, Fire Nation! Thank you, Konorroo! Good night." She waved to the crowd as she started to exit the stage with Sakura at her side.

As soon as they were off the stage, Shikamaru was walking at their side. He waved to a roadie, who took Sakura's guitar. Ino and Sakura never slowed and only nodded to whatever he was saying as they made their way toward Kakashi and Genma.

Sakura looked them up and down as if she were studying a menu. "You must be Kakashi," she said reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him into a quick hug. Smiling approvingly, she glanced to Genma. "And I guess that makes you the birthday boy?"

"Genma," he said with a voice only slightly higher pitched that normal.

"Well, Genma, I've heard a lot about you."

Before Genma could reply, Shikamaru jumped in, "Your car will be here in about five minutes. Will all four of you being going to the hotel?"

Ino looked to Sakura, who nodded slightly, before answering, "Yes, I believe we will."

The toothpick fell from Genma's mouth at her words.

"Smooth," Kakashi muttered close to his ear.

Sakura took Genma's hand and started to pull him toward the stairs.

"I knew they would get along," Ino said as she and Kakashi followed behind them.

Shikamaru led the group to an access road behind the stage where a dark sedan was waiting. He opened the door, allowing Sakura to climb in and slide over with Genma close behind her, while he and Ino spoke of travel plans and schedules. Kakashi wondered for a moment how they would all fit, but Genma wasted no time pulling Sakura’s tight ass into his lap creating room. 

Kakashi was starting to freak out a bit as he sat in the car. He had never been as confident as Genma, and he really couldn't understand what was happening or how he had gotten himself into this situation. He sat in the car fidgeting a bit, wondering if he should move into the middle to make room for Ino, or stay where he was and give Genma and Sakura some space. Noticing Genma's eagerly wandering hands, he decided to stay where he was as he waited for Ino. Another minute later, she’d concluded her conversation with Shikamaru and was casually sitting herself in Kakashi’s lap. 

Shikamura stuck his head in and said, "If you give me your keys, I will have your camp taken down and your van delivered to the hotel."

Genma reached into his pocket and tossed him the keys without hesitation.

The door closed, and the car pulled off onto the bumpy, makeshift road.

Ino pulled a blunt from behind her ear,popped it between her lips, and looked at Kakashi expectantly. "Got a light?"

Genma's arm was out with his Zippo held high before Kakashi could process the question. "I'm always prepared."

"I bet you are," she replied, leaning forward to meet the flame. After inhaling deeply, she passed it onto Sakura and let herself lean back against Kakashi's chest. "What about you, Kakashi? Are you always prepared?"

"As if he could be prepared for us," Sakura giggled. 

Kakashi had been overwhelmed, but he was quickly gaining confidence. There was no more wondering if he was reading the situation correctly. It was clear what they wanted, and he could give it to them. He let his hands drift up Ino's leather covered thighs and across her waist. Her halter top left her back exposed; Kakashi let his breath ghost over it as he said, "I can improvise."

Sakura laughed in earnest this time. Wiping tears from her eyes, she leaned back across Genma,her back against the door, to cross her legs over Ino's lap. "Ino, where did you find these two again?"

"I told you, the market. What do you think?"

Sakura took another long drag before handing the blunt off to Genma. As she exhaled, she giggled, "I think they'll never forget this."

Sakura leaned forward and Ino followed, holding her gaze. Sakura wove her fingers into her friend's hair and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Despite the show in front of them, Genma's eyes cut to Kakashi's. He was surprised to see Kakashi watching him too. Smiling to himself, Genma winked and turned his attention back to the vixen in his lap. He'd spent so many nights imagining what would happen  _ when _ he met Sakura. Now that he was living it, he knew his wildest fantasies could not compare. He let his palm continue to explore Sakura's body reaching around her to graze the underside of her breast. Not finding a bra only encouraged him to reach up and let this thumb graze the nipple. He was rewarded with a small moan against Ino’s mouth as Sakura squirmed atop him.

Just as Ino pulled back from Sakura, the car slowed to a stop. A bellman opened the door, and Ino tumbled out pulling Kakashi behind her. 

Kakashi was sure he heard a snort from the man as Sakura crawled out behind them, for no other reason than to flash her ass at Genma who gave it a smack has he exited the car behind her. 

Genma hadn't noticed how dark the windows of their car had been until he was in blinking from the lights of the hotel. They seemed to be at a back exit for the staff. As they entered the building, the hotel manager met them. He was obviously there to make sure his VIP guest had everything they could need.

"I'm so sorry Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno, for having to bring you in the back entrance, but Shikamaru called ahead to say you would have some guest with you. He wanted to ensure you would have complete privacy, and the press have been in the lobby for most of the day. We keep running them out, but I have no doubt someone is there with a camera. No worries coming in this way, though, our staff is very discreet! The staff elevator will be much more secure. Is there anything else you will need this evening?"

"I think we have everything we need right here," Ino purred wrapping herself around Kakashi's arm.

The manager bid them goodnight as they stepped into the elevator, assuring them he was only a phone call away if they needed anything, not stopping until the doors were closed in his face. The sudden silence was heavy with anticipation. 

Genma pulled Sakura close and rested his chin on her head as the watched the number above the door ticking higher. The only sound was the gentle chime as each floor passed. In almost no time, they were exiting onto the top floor. 

Sakura pulled a plastic card from her back pocket and slid it into the lock. She stopped, with her fingers resting on the knob, and turned back. "Phones," she said, as Ino held out a hand.

Genma and Kakashi exchanged a confused look as they took out their phones, but didn't give them over yet. 

"Why?" Genma asked.

"If you come with us, there will be no tweeting, texting, or pictures. What happens tonight stays here." Sakura answered. 

Without another word, both phones were handed over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a two shot, but Ino had other ideas. I had to split the chapter. I am working on chapter three now and I hope it will be up soon, and it is all smut. You have been warned. Please don't forget to comment and let me know what you liked!


	3. Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheCopyMistress for beta'ing and all my lovely Discord wive for listening to me yell about too many hands for the last 6 months.
> 
> I added some new tags, please be sure to check them.

"If you come in, there will be no tweeting, texting, or pictures. What happens tonight stays here."

Both phones were turned over without another word. Ino collected them as Sakura opened the door, taking both Kakashi's and Genma's hands, and pulling them through.

As soon as the door closed behind them the spell was broken and Genma was in his element. He eyed Sakura as if she were his prey as he recalled every day dream and late night fantasy. So many possibilities ran through this mind that he didn't know where to start. 

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to.

Ino knew exactly what she wanted. And she was making it clear she was in charge. She wrapped herself around Genma, kissing him deeply as the pushed him back onto the couch. He tried to pull her down with him, but she would have none of it. She pulled back and turned to Kakashi, she studied him for a moment before holding out her hand, and crooking a finger to beckon him forward.

"Sit." He lowered himself onto the second sofa without a word. His eyes grew wide as Sakura lowered herself into his lap to straddle him. Her nipples were still hard from Genma's earlier efforts. Kakashi leaned forward taking a cloth covered bud into his mouth as his hand slid up the back of her legs to cup her ass.

Ino was beside him in an instant, whispering in his ear, "Harder. She likes it rough."

He grinned for a moment before pulling his arm back and bringing his hand down against her ass. Sakura moaned in approval and rolled her hips across his rapidly hardening member.

Ino locked eyes with Genma. "Again."

She heard Kakashi's hand make contact, but didn't turn from Genma. "Sakura, I think our birthday boy is feeling left out. What should we do about that?"

Reluctantly pulling away from Kakashi's mouth, Sakura craned her neck to look at Genma. "He does look needy."

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the breathy quality her voice held and thrust his hips against her core.

If Ino noticed she didn't react. "Can I trust you to take care of him?"

"Oh, I can do that."

"Good girl," Ino's voice voice was low and full of praise. "Kakashi, take her shirt off."

Kakashi pulled her shirt from her pants and let his nails skate across her skin as the pulled the light fabric over her head. Sakura leaned forward let her lips meet Kakashi's for just a moment before lifting herself from his lap and turning toward Genma. Slowly, she stalked toward him. She loved being watched and the feeling of every eye in the room focused on her was exhilarating.

"I think he's overdressed. Fix it."

Genma sat up to start pulling his flannel off.

"Stop." Ino commanded. "I told Sakura to do it. Do you need a lesson in following orders?"

Genma's eyes cut to Kakashi's, then he shook his head slowly.

Sakura's hand were already working to remove his shirts, pulling the flannel off his shoulders. Nails scraped along his skin harsher that necessary as the blue t-shirt followed it to the floor.

Ino's voice sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. "Not good enough Genma, use your words. Do you in a lesson in following orders?"

His voice was harsh, and his mouth was dry when he answered, "No."

Sakura's hands were tugging at the end of his belt when Ino's voice rang out, "STOP."

Sakura pulled her hands back, but stayed where she was with her chest just a breath from his face.

"Genma, are you trying to provoke me? 'No' what?"

"No... ma'am," he answered more unsure than he had been all night.

"Much better. Sakura, you may continue, but the choker stays on. I like it." Ino watched as Sakura changed tactics and sank to her knees to untie his boots with sure nimble fingers. As she worked to pull them off Ino turned her attention back to Kakashi. “They make quite the pair, don’t they?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kakashi answered without hesitation. 

"Sakura always looks amazing on knees. Would you agree, Genma?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ino leaned close to Kakashi's ear and whispered, "He's a fast learner. I like that." Before nibbling lightly on his ear. 

With his boots and socks discarded Sakura returned to unbuckling his belt. 

"Genma, stand up for her."

"Yes, ma'am." 

With Genma on his feet Sakura made quick work of the skinny jeans and boxers freeing his throbbing cock. She held Genma's gaze as she asked, "Ino, may I please suck it?"

A noise between a grunt and a whimper escaped Genma at her words making Ino smile. "What do you think Kakashi? Should I let her?" 

Kakashi squirmed a bit, rubbing the erection still hidden in his pants. 

Ino smacked the back of his hand, "I didn't say you could touch yourself, but I did ask you a question. Do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes, ma'am. Please, let her."

"Better," Ino answered. "Yes, Sakura, you may. Don't hold back." 

Genma still wasn't exactly sure what was happening. It was beyond even his wildest imagination. He wanted to touch her, to run his fingers through her silky hair, but he was afraid to move. He had no idea what the consequences for acting without permission would be. And he was incredibly turned on by the uncertainty. When he felt Sakura's tongue tracing the head of his cock he let out a sigh. 

"Genma, look at me." 

He turned his attention to Ino, trying hard to remember focus as Sakura took his length into her mouth. 

"When I met Kakashi today, he said you have talked about my Sakura, and what you might like to do 'if you ever met her.' Tell me, what is it you like about her?"

Genma wasn't sure how to answer. Did she just enjoy watching him squirm? "Everything," he grunted as the felt Sakura's lips reach the base of his cock. 

"Sakura, stop."

She stopped moving where she was, leaving her mouth full. 

"Not good enough, Genma." Ino said rising to her feet. "Sakura, come here."

Genma felt her pull back slowly, dragging her tongue before releasing him with a wet pop, and placing a light kiss on the tip. With a wink she turned and crawled to Ino. 

"Stand up."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura rose to her feet gracefully. 

"That's my good girl," Ino praised pulling her into a kiss. 

Genma watched as Ino tilted her head to deepen the kiss and taste Sakura. A hand wove its way into her pink hair pulling her away. Sakura was spun around in Ino's arms and turned toward Genma. Ino pulled her closed letting her hands explore Sakura's exposed skin. "I can taste him on you," she breathed close to Sakura's ear. "I may have to taste him myself, once he learns to behave." 

Ino let her hands roam up to Sakura's breast teasing her nipples and looked over her shoulder to Kakashi. "I think Genma needs a moment to consider his answer to my question. We will let him think about it. Kakashi, come here."

He was in front of them immediately, 

"Sakura, strip him."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura wasted no time pulling t-shirt over his head, kneeling to take off his shoes, as she had done with Genma. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so innocent, but he knew she could be as wicked and demanding as Ino. Whatever Ino's game was, it was clear Sakura was the one truly enjoying it. 

"Kakashi, what is it you like about Sakura?" Ino asked sweetly. 

"Her fingers, they move so confidently. They look gentle, but they’re hard and calloused. Her eyes. They are so dark and needy." Sakura discarded his shoes, throwing them across the room. 

Ino turned to Genma as Sakura started working on Kakashi's jeans, still standing alone just a few feet away, watching needily. 

"Good answers, Kakashi," she said with the same praising voice she used on Sakura. Her voice was much more stern when she addressed Genma, the contrast obviously entenional. "Genma, would you like to try your answer again, now that you have had a moment to think about it."

"Yes, mistress." Ino couldn't help but grin. 

"Mistress… Hmm, I think that will work perfectly. Thank you, Genma. Now what do you want to do to  _ my  _ Sakura."

"I want to make her scream. I want to hear her scream my name, Mistress."

Sakura was letting Kakahi step out of his pants when Ino turned her attention back to them. "Sakura, stand up.”

"Yes, ma'am."

Ino spun quickly to face them "Kiss Kakashi."

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Ino brought her hand against Sakura's ass, hard enough to push her forward and make her moan against Kakashi's mouth. He caught her holding her up to his hard body. 

"It's mistress, Sakura.  _ Mistress _ . Don't make me punish you." Ino watched as Sakura molded herself against Kakashi, kissing him relentless. Kakashi kissed her back, his hands clenched in fists as his sides, obviously itching to touch her. 

"Kakashi, would you like to touch her?" 

Sakura pulled back just enough to let him answer, "Please, Mistress."

"You may."

"Thank you, mistress," he had barely gotten the words out when Sakura returned to kissing him as it he were the air she needed to breath. It was clear Ino's orders were expected to be followed until she told you to stop.

Kakashi's hands were moving slowly over Sakura's skin tracing every exposed inch. He noted every moan and shiver they left in their wake. 

Ino moved closer to Genma, the sound of her heels striking the hard floor rang out and echoed through the large penthouse. She was soon behind him and whispering in his ear, "How do you think she tastes?"

"Like cherries," he answered with a smirk. 

Ino giggled in his ear, a sound he wasn't expecting as she wrapped her hand around his manhood, giving it a few firm stroke. She was still close to his ear, but chose to let her voice ring out, "Really? I think she tastes like you."

She smiled against his shoulder as Kakashi's eyes suddenly opened wide. His eyes watched Ino's hand working Genma's length, but if it bothered him he didn't stop. 

"Mistress?" Genma asked tentatively. Ino hummed in acknowledgement and he took it as a clue to continue. "May I taste you?"

"What do you imagine I will taste like?"

"Danger." Genma knew his answer pleased her when she slowed her strokes for just a moment. He was starting to understand her game. And there wasn't a game Genma didn't want to win. 

"Sakura, I think it's time we moved his party to the bedroom, would you agree?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kakashi, Spank her, three times. Sakura count."

Kakashi wasn't foolish enough to disobey. When his hand came down firmly on Sakura's ass, it was clear to Ino he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"One."

Kakashi held her up as his hand came down, just as strongly as before striking lower, where her legs met her ass.

"Two!" she growled against his chest.

His let one hand glide up to pinch her nipple as the other came down against the other cheek, causing Sakura to cry out and, more surprisingly to Ino, Genma to thrust his hips against her hand still working his length.

"Three!" Sakura panted out as she hung to Kakashi to keep herself upright.

"You did so good, Sakura. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good, I'm glad. Kakashi, you seem to be learning the rules quickly. Have you played this game before?"

"Not this game, Mistress. This is your game."

His answer pleased Ino, and she bit down against Genma's back to keep herself from reacting. Damn, he was good at this. Ino would have to pace herself if she was going to keep control.

"Sakura take them to the bedroom, and get those pants off. I want to see how red your ass is. I hope for Kakashi's sake it is glowing."

Sakura hoped to follow orders, unwrapping herself from Kakashi and pulling him with her. Genma followed without any coaxing, obviously excited to learn what would happen next. Ino gave Sakura enough time to follow her orders, before following behind them. She entered the bedroom to find Sakura exactly where she wanted her, bent over the plush bedding with her ass in the air, awaiting her next order. And she was just as red as Ino had hoped. One day, that sight would be her undoing, but today, she had guests to focus on.

"Tell me Genma, is this what you expected when you were lying in your dorm room at night thinking about my Sakura?"

"This is so much more, Mistress."

Ino had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a moan at his words. She felt them stir a need deep within her. She wasn't at all surprised they were up for her game. She was rarely wrong.

Somehow, this was different. They were naturals. She couldn't remember having enjoyed anything this much, well, ever. She was so close to losing her self control, but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to Sakura.

Kakashi still appeared calm and controlled. Maybe he had done this before. It wouldn't have surprised Ino, but Genma... Genma was ready to explode from the anticipation.

His hands were clenched into fists, and his dick stood proudly before him, twitching with anticipation. In short, he was exactly where Ino wanted him.

"Genma?" Her voice was low and sultry, and it demanded respect.

"Yes, mistress?'

Ino was slightly disappointed with how in control he sounded. She could tell it took everything he had to sound in control, but she still  _ needed _ to hear that desperation. “On the bed, on your back.”

Genma didn’t hesitate to comply. He had no idea what Ino was planning, and he was quickly discovering that he liked it that way. He had always considered himself open to anything, but the whole thing was more than he had ever expected, and yet somehow exactly what he wanted. He’d been so lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed Sakura was moving, not until she was lowering her dripping center over his face. God, he wanted to taste her. He knew she would be as sweet as she smelled, but he wasn’t sure if he had permission. Worst still he wasn’t sure if Ino had given him an order. He turned his head to find her, hoping to see a clue on her face. 

He didn’t need one, Ino was already beside him, her breath ghosted over the shell of his ear when she ordered, “I want to see her cum.”

Genma took that as an open invitation and didn’t hesitate. This was no time for a slow tease, he had been waiting for this moment all day. Sure fingers parted her folds, already slick from her desire. 

Kakashi watched Sakura as Genma’s tongue finally delved into her center. He itched to touch himself at the sight of Sakura riding his face, bent over pulling his hair, already so close to release. Ino had straddled Genma’s chest and wrapped herself around Sakura, teasing her relentlessly. 

She was flushed and trembling, god it made him want to touch himself, Maybe he could just ask just ask for permission. Ino surely wouldn’t make him beg for it? Would she?

Kakashi suddenly knew that was exactly what Ino wanted. And he knew, without a doubt, when the time came, he would do anything she asked. A thought that somehow managed to be frightening and exciting. 

He dared to look at his mistress, not realizing he had completely accepted that was her role, wondering how he would find the strength to ask. As if she could feel his gaze she turned to him and held out her hand.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked far too sweetly. It should have been a warning flag, a sign to things were far beyond anything he had experienced, but it wasn't. He scurried to her, climbing onto the bed without a second thought. Ino pulled him close, and kissed him softly, deeply. He should have noticed the change, but he was so lost in the moment and in need of stimulation he couldn't be bothered to wonder what was coming next.

He heard Genma make a noise he'd never heard before, and cut his eyes to see Ino's hand slowly working his length. She pulled back from him leaving him leaning forward to try and kiss her again. 

Instead she turned so she could whisper in his ear, "Do you want to touch him too?"

Kakashi swallowed hard, not entirely sure how to answer.

"It's okay, I know you do. It's why I picked you." Her slender fingers guided Kakashi's, but she let him wrap them firmly around Genma's cock. She guided his hand as he stroked Genma. When Genma bucked into his touch, Kakashi let out a breathe that was more of a sigh of relief and Ino sat back to watch her show.

It wasn't long before Sakura's back arched and she cried out, "I'm gonna cum, may I cum, Mistress?"

"Good girl, Sakura. Cum for us."

With permission granted Sakura let herself go yelling Genma's name until she couldn't hold herself up any longer.

And that was all it took, Genma came right behind her, coating Kakashi's hand.

Ino, might be in charge, but she wasn't cruel. She gave them a moment to bask in their high, watching Kakashi with a knowing smirk as he examined the sticky fluid coating his fingers

Sakura turned to remove herself from Genma and return to Ino's side. With a nod of approval to the unanswered question, Sakura took Kakashi's hand, she waited until she had the attention of both men before slowly raising it to her mouth and licking it clean.

Ino pushed the pink hair from her face and praised, "You were perfect."

When Ino's eyes cut to Kakashi, then Genma both men tense visabily. "Genma?"

"Ye.. yes mistress?"

"Did you hear what Sakura asked me?"

He tried to thing, tried to remember everything that had happened, but it was so much. Too much. With Kakashi, and whatever that had been, and Sakura coming undone above him. Then it hit him. What Sakura had done that he had not.

"She asked to cum?" he answered much more meekly than he would have liked.

"And refresh my memory, Genma. Did I give you permission to cum?" Ino's voice was low, deep, and demanding.

"No ma'am." He ran a hand through his hair pushing it back, before trying to explain, "it was just all too much."

"Did you like it?"

Ino smirked to herself as Kakashi's breath hitched and Genma caught his eye.

"I did."

Perfect. "And what do you have to say for yourself Kakashi?"

Truly confused Kakashi turned back to Ino. "I don't understand, mistress?"

"Who told you to let him cum?"

"No one, mistress."

Ino, wasn't sure, but she had a feeling Kakashi was trying to push her, to see how far she was willing to go. He was trying to look sheepish, but his eyes were challenging her.

Ino wouldn't tolerate defiance. 

"Sakura, how should I punish them?"

Kakashi couldn't help himself from answering, everything in him was wound too tightly to keep quiet. "Shouldn't you know that?  _ Mistress? _ "

Ino smirked despite herself. She lived for a challenge. If Kakashi wanted to be a brat, he would suffer the consequences.

"Sakura." It seemed Ino didn't think she needed to say anything else. 

Kakashi watched as Sakura jumped and started turning Genma, bending him over the bed. Then she turned her eyes on him. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Maybe he should have just stayed quiet.

Sakura was pushing him into position, mirroring Genma, with more strength than her small frame should allow. She stretched his arms out straight across the bed. He had never felt so  _ naked.  _ It struck him how confident Sakura was, there was no shame in her vulnerability. She was loving this.

She knelt down between them, and spoke softly, "You're going to like this. I promise. Relax, remember to breathe." She gave them a wink as she started to lift herself back up before adding, almost as an afterthought, "Oh, the safe word is bluegrass."

_ Bluegrass, Bluegrass.  _ Genma repeated it over and over to himself like a mantra. Sure he liked some dirty talk, and maybe an ass slap, but he had never done anything that required a safe word before. Sakura was back on the bed, between them, watching. Genma couldn't help but be proud at the shiny slick on her neatly trimmed patch of curly pink hairs. He was just starting to gain confidence from a job well done when he suddenly noticed the sound of Ino's boots coming closer. With each echo of her heels across the floor his spine stiffened. Ino came to a stop behind him and he held his breath.

Kakashi's warm hand wrapped over Genma’s on the mattress behind Sakura. He changed a glance at Kakashi, only to find him smirking knowingly. A silver eyebrow cocked and he mouthed, "Breathe." 

Genma almost laughed with relief.

_ Thwack. _

The sound rang in his ears long after he felt the sudden sting across his ass. He felt his whole body go rigid as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Several things happened at once, Sakura was petting his hair, soothing him, Ino was telling how well he did and, and Kakashi... Kakashi was still holding his hand and watching him with a fire in his eyes. It was a look Genma had seen before, but not from Kakashi. And if he were being honest with himself he liked it. He let out the breath he had been holding.

_ Thwack. _

Ino's paddle came down hard against his other cheek. He hadn't been expecting it this time, and unprepared, he was unable to suppress the yelp that escaped him.

He blinked the tears away to find Kakashi biting his bottom lip with hunger. The desire he saw there sparked something deep inside him, not even Sakura had.

Ino was caressing the marks on him softly, and to his own surprise despite having just came he was already hard again.

Ino's voice filled the air around him, "Sakura, do you think he deserves one more? Or has he learned his lesson?"

He could feel all of their eyes watching him, he didn't know what they were looking for, but the attention was far more freeing than he could have ever imagined.

"Mistress." No one was more surprised than Genma he had spoken out. He watched Kakashi closely as he asked, "May I have one more?"

He's words had exactly the effect he had wanted. He watched Kakashi's eyes grow wide with shock and excitement. Pain was new to him, but it was obvious Ino was enjoying it, and so was Kakashi, Genma felt a need to please them. Their praise filled him with a kind of joy that he had never felt before and he wanted more of it.

_ Thwack. _

Ino had been holding out before, that final blow sent shock waves over his entire body, and even ready for it he couldn't hold back an anguished cry. 

Kakashi ached to comfort him. Sakura was running a hand through his hair, and Ino was praising him. He could only keep holding his hand. He hoped Genma could feel everything he wanted him to know in that simple touch.

If Kakashi were being honest with himself, he was aching to touch himself too. His cock has never been neglected for so long.

Ino stood Genma up, causing their hands to release, and Kakashi already missed his touch. He was sure she was speaking, but somehow he couldn't concentrate. He was left bent over the bed, alone, and just out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura and Genma removing Ino's leather clothes with practiced ease.

He closed his eyes, just for a moment to attempt to regain his composure.

When he opened them again his senses had cleared.

Now Ino was completely naked with a leg slung over Sakura's shoulder, who was kneeling before her. Sakura's tongue was dragging deep moans from Ino. Genma's arms were wrapped around her waist to support her, as he licked and sucked her nipple.

And Ino... Ino was a dream. Each hand was buried in their hair, directing them exactly where she wanted.

Despite what had to be an overwhelming amount of pleasure she was receiving from their efforts she kept her eyes on Kakashi. Challenging him to speak, and making it clear this was his punishment. He was going to stay there until she was ready to forgive him. 

Kakashi ached to be touched, to touch himself, anything. His hips thrust at nothing and his fist grasped at the rumpled bedding. Still, Ino watched him without comment, but he could see it was getting harder for her. She was biting her own lip and fighting the pleasure. She was trying not to cum, waiting for him to break.

Kakashi wanted to see Ino's release more than he wanted to win this game of wills, and he only hesitated another moment before finally begging. "Please mistress... Please... I'm sorry."

Ino smirked in victory, then let herself go, crying out in pleasure as her head fell back. Genma and Sakura continued their efforts, letting Ino ride out her high, then she collapsed against Genma. Ino regained herself far more quickly thank Kakashi had anticipated, and soon she was standing on her own again.

"Poor Kakashi," her words washed over him like ice water. Was she going to keep him here all night? "Sakura, I thinking I've kept him waiting long enough, don't you?"

"I think he has learned his lesson, Mistress," Sakura replied.

"You can play with him, and you can cum as much as you want, but don't let him cum."

Ino watched as Sakura practically attacked Kakashi. Before he had time to registers Ino's orders Sakura was wrapped around him pushing him to the nearest stretch empty wall kissing him wherever she could reach.

Finally free to touch, and be touched Kakashi whipped them around, pushing Sakura against the wall and using his knee to spread her legs. Sakura was told to cum as many times as she wanted and Kakashi was going to deliver.

With her show started, Ino returned her attention to Genma. Leaning in, close to his ear, she asked, "Do you want to fuck me?"

He groaned before answered, "Please let me fuck you, Mistress."

Ino didn't answer. Instead she pushed him back onto the bed with his back against the headboard giving him a view of Sakura who was already crying out from the efforts of Kakashi's fingers.

Ino turned away from Genma then called out, "Good girl Sakura! Give me another one."

She straddled Genma with her back to his chest. He lined his cock up to her entrance and she sank down on him. She took a moment to let herself adjust leaning back against him. Genma's hands found her breast, having already discovered how sensitive they were, rolling her nipples as they both watched Kakashi. His face was hidden buried at Sakura's apex, and it was clear she was going to cum again.

Ino raised herself then dropped back onto Genma's cock with a gasp and Sakura's eyes snapped open seeking out her Mistress.

Just seeing the pleasure on Ino's face as Genma thrust up into her was enough to send Sakura toppling over the edge for the third time. She pulled Kakashi's hair and cried out, "I'm coming Kakashi!" 

Genma watched Sakura shaking at Kakashi's every touch. He bit his own lip knowing it was too soon to let himself go. Everything inside him was telling him to submit to the pleasure and let himself go, but he would be damned if he was finishing before Ino... or Kakashi.

Thankfully, Ino took mercy on both of them, even over the rush of blood in his ears he heard Ino tell Kakashi he could come. He watched as Sakura wrapped herself around Kakashi and he thrust into her.

Sakura cried out as Kakashi quickly drove into her, finally free to let himself go. Heset a rapid pace, and without thought Genma followed him, bucking up into Ino relentlessly. He knew Ino was getting close and pressed his fingers against her clit in quick circles.

"Fuck... Mistress. Please cum!"

She reached behind him, pulling his hair as she continued to climb higher. "Just like that. I'm so close," her words were short as she panted with each thrust. "Come with me, Genma!" She cried, falling over the edge herself. Genma followed a moment later as he felt himself erupt deep inside her pulsating walls. He forced himself to stay coherent, he wanted to watch Kakashi. He was fucking Sakura against the wall with wild reckless strokes. The muscles of his back flexing and straining with the efforts of his thrusting hips and supporting Sakura.

Ino found the energy to crawl off him and laid herself against his side and they watched Sakura cry out as her fourth release overtook her. With a primal grunt and a final deep thrust, Kakashi finally let himself go.

Kakashi sank down to his knees, carefully bringing Sakura with him. He held her there, against the wall as they both recovered from their high. Once his breathing had returned to normal, he stood up and carried Sakura back to the bed. She was still boneless from the series of intense orgasms and wouldn't be walking just yet.

He sat her down on Genma's unoccupied side and climbed in behind her, falling back against the pillows.

They sat there, basking in bliss until Kakashi was completely relaxed and close to passing out.

Just as his eyes fluttered closed he heard Ino, "Wake up Kakashi, I'm not done with you yet."

His eyes popped open and his cock twitched feebly. What more could she want from them?

Sakura only giggled and crawled over Genma to return to her mistress. Kakashi watched as they kissed and explored each other, rekindling their arousal.

He wasn't sure if he has been Genma or himself that closed the gap left by Sakura's absence between them. Maybe it has been both of them, but there was no space between them now. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Genma's waist and pulled him closer.

Genma turned away from the sirens beside him to Kakashi, and the need he saw there ignited something inside him that even the site of Ino and Sakura hadn't. He wasn't sure what it was, or how to explain it. Yet, somehow he knew he needed to act on it, or he never would. He gathered all his courage and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on the side of Kakashi's mouth. Just a peck.

Kakashi rolled onto his back and smiled up at his friend. He reached up and threaded his hands into Genma's sweaty locks and pulled him toward him, this time making sure their lips let fully as he kissed Genma with all the unspoken feelings he had been ignoring for months. Genma's tongue along his bottom lip only encouraged him and he parted his lips and granted him entrance, closing his eyes and getting lost in the experience.

Genma had never thought about Kakashi like this before— or maybe he had and just didn't know it— but everything about this moment felt right. It felt like coming home when you didn't know you were homesick. An overwhelming feeling of contentment washed over him and his body relaxed into Kakashi's touch.

The need for air finally won out and they broke apart, he looked down at Kakashi's slightly flushed face and shy smile wondering how he had never noticed how alluring he was before. The hand that had been in his hair was now caressing his sweaty skin, and coaxing his cock hard again with the lightest of touches.

Ino held her Sakura close, watching Genma come to understand these feelings with a sly grin. She was never wrong. She could see every bit of Kakashi's emotion the moment she met him, and knew it would only take a bit of prompting to get them here. She placed a final light kiss to the back of Sakura's neck before pushing her off her lap.

Sakura knew Ino well, and always followed her orders, even the unspoken ones. While Genma was still distracted by Kakashi's touches, she snaked an arm between them and wrapped her fingers around Genma's cock. She waited until Kakashi looked at her before asking, "May I have a turn with the birthday boy?"

Kakashi didn't speak, he was sure the question was for Ino, but he couldn't stop himself from nodding eagerly at the thought. No matter what feelings he might be discovering he wouldn't deny Genma the opportunity to fulfill his deepest fantasy.

Ino waited for Kakashi to respond before speaking, "Yes Sakura. Genma, make my Sakura cum."

Genma's cock twitched at the order. He was being told by Kakashi and Ino to fuck Sakura. A moment he had dreamed of so many times had just been gifted to him. He placed a final chaste kiss to Kakashi's lips before sitting up and turning to give Sakura the attention she deserved.

He rolled over to find Sakura was more than ready, already bent over on her hands and knees with her pussy just waiting to be filled.

Ino was moving toward Kakashi with a primal need radiating off her. "Kakashi? What do you want?"

"I want to make you cum, Mistress."

"Good boy," Kakashi hated how her praise made his cock instantly harder. He had no idea it would affect him this much, and he knew he wanted more. Ino laid down on her back and Sakura crawled over her bending down to take a hard nipple into her mouth. Sakura was just as devious and held Kakashi's gaze as she licked and sucked Ino's breast making her squirm. He took a pillow and guided it under Ino’s hips, but Ino’s attention was still on Sakura. They seemed to be enjoying each other, and Kakashi was certainly enjoying their little show.

Sakura's position left Genma with no doubt how she wanted him. She was spread wide and her pussy was dripping with need. The sight of her fluids combined with Kakashi's was more than enough to have him fully hard again. He hadn’t even thought that was possible only a few minutes before. 

He grazed a finger across her slick folds until it shone with her need before he lifted it to his mouth. He had to taste her one more time, and this time he could taste Kakashi too. The thought filled him with an unexpected warmth and he looked up to meet his friend’s eyes.

They grinned at one another in understanding before thrusting forward and burying themselves deep. Sakura released Ino to cry out as Genma filled her.

Genma didn't know where to look. The sensation of Sakura squeezing around him and Kakashi's gaze burning through him was all so much. He gripped Sakura hips, holding her before he lost control too soon. He wanted to say something, to praise her as Ino had, to tell her how amazing she felt, but he couldn't. His words were lost at the sensation of her heat squeezing around him and the realization that fantasies he didn't even know he had were all being fulfilled.

He pulled back to the tip and waited. Just when he thought he was going to explode it happened.

"Please, Genma!" she begged. "Please, fuck me!"

"Hold onto something," he warned.

Sakura intertwined her fingers with Ino's just has he slammed into her. "Fuck!"

Kakashi was already holding on by a thread. Ino's hips raising to meet his with every stroke, and Sakura crying out like that weren't helping. He couldn't help but watch were she and Genma were joined.

Ino teetered on the edge of bliss. It wasn't going to take much. She unwrapped her legs from Kakashi's waist and he didn't hesitate to lift them to his shoulders.

The new angle allowed him to to sink even deeper. When Sakura cried out above her, Ino lifted her head enough to wrap her mouth around the hard pink nipple and bit down.

Sakura was overwhelmed. She loved the way Ino took care of her, making sure she got everything she needed. With that extra little bit of pain, Sakura fell over the edge and let the pleasure overtake her.

Genma felt her go limp and pulled her by the hair to keep her from falling forward onto Ino as he erupted deep inside her.

Ino loved watching Sakura cum. She held out as long as possible to take in the full experience with Sakura as she trembled and cried above her before Ino's eyes closed and she lost herself to flood of sensations.

Kakashi looked down at Ino below him, finally letting herself go. He couldn't help but smirk as he pressed as thumb against her clit and rubbed in small circles as she came around him. Only when Ino's cries began to fade did he allow himself release.

When Kakashi was able to focus again he found himself lying across the bed amidst tangled limbs and warm bodies. A feeling of deep contentment overtook him and he was lost to much needed sleep.

Warm sun beating in through the curtains woke Genma. It took a moment before his mind was overloaded with the memories of the night before and exactly where he was, and more importantly, who the hard body against his belonged to. He opened his eyes slowly, but nothing could have prepared him for the unsure grin that greeted him. He smiled back and exhaled in relief. "Hey," he whispered, not sure what to say.

Kakashi let his hand rest on Genma's hip, "Happy birthday."

He closed the distance between them and kissed Kakashi softly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kokushin means "blackheart" and in my head Ino and Sakura are very based on Joan Jett in their look and style.


End file.
